Paranoid Grim
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: When the military is chasing you, you get a little paranoid.


**Grim: A one-shot on me being paranoid of the military. Also, I made a picture, and this idea popped into my head... ENJOY!**

* * *

_'Cause I'm gonna get you_

_And your little dog too_

_There's a yellow brick road_

_That we follow back home_

_'Cause I know you can't wa-_

*CRUNCH*

"The hell?" Grim turned around, taking the head phones out of her ears. It was her first day in her newest body that Sniffles had made for her, and she decided to talk a walk at night. The only bad thing was that the portal Sniffles had also made years ago opened, allowing in most military men, who wanted to hunt down Grim and destroy her.

Seeing nothing, she decided to go on, not listening to her music. Even though she was listening to it loud, her hearing had gotten more acute, making her to lower the volume on the iPod. Even though it was low, it was still a little loud.

*CRUNCH*

"Motherfu-" Grim cut herself off, turning around once more. She grit her sharp teeth, seeing nothing once more. She switched visions, and saw no one. No other infected or criminals. Sighing, she kept walking, digging her paws into her pockets.

*CRUNCH*

"THAT'S IT! GET THE HELL OUT HERE AND INTO MY SIGHT!" Grim shouted, whipping around, and glaring ahead of her. Soon, a flash of green stepped out into the open. In both a fit of anger and fear, she charged at the figure, digging her now bladed arm into its stomach. Once she had him on the ground, her face fell once she saw it was only her friend; Flippy.

"F-Flippy..." she said quietly, shocked she had just injured her friend, probably killing him. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you!"

"I-it's okay, G-Grim," he managed to say, coughing up a bit of blood. "I was just trying to give you this letter. Someone told me to give it to you."

"... This sucks..." was all she could say, taking the dark red envelope Flippy held up. He let out a small laugh.

"At least I'll come back tomorrow." he spoke weakly. Sighing, Grim picked up the army bear, and ran to the hospital.

The Fireline soon left Flippy's side, once his eyes closed for the night. She felt so bad that she had just murdered her best friend. _Look at your daughter now, Amy._ Grim thought, remembering her mother. She balled her fist at a memory she had.

**Grim, Age 12**

_The elder Kit screamed at her daughter, who just sat there._

"_I've told you time and time again! I don't want you near that boy! He's a bad influence on you!" Amy spoke, glaring at her daughter._

"_HE'S a bad influence on ME? LOOK AT YOU MOM! YOU'RE NO BETTER! YOU'RE A POT SMOKER, AND ANYTIME BROKEN AND I NEED YOU OR DAD, YOU'RE TOO BUSY!" Grim snapped, glaring at her mother. Before she knew it, the woman had slapped her. Not taking it, Grim backhanded her, knocking her mother to the ground. She now towered over the older Kit, her eyes slowly filling with nothing but blackness._

"_BROKEN AND I ARE ALWAYS SCARED WHEN WE GET OUT FROM SCHOOL, FEARING THAT YOU AND FATHER ARE IN YET ANOTHER FIGHT! I'VE HAD IT! BROKEN'S ALWAYS CRYING HIMSELF TO SLEEP, AND I HAVE TO BE HIS TEDDY BEAR! LOOK AT YOU AND LOOK AT MY FRIEND! AT LEAST HE TRIES TO CHEER ME UP SOMETIME! HE EVEN HAS A MOTHER WHO BEATS HIM AND HIS LITTLE SISTER! YET THAT DOESN'T STOP HIM FROM HELPING ME AND BROKEN! BUT WHEN IT COMES DOWN TO YOU AND DAD, NO ONE CARES! YOU ONLY WANT US WHEN YOU'RE PISSED OFF, OR NEED TO TALK ABOUT YOUR DAY! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU TREAT YOUR CHILDREN MOTHER! BECAUSE I PROMISE YOU, WHEN I'M OLD ENOUGH, I'M TAKING BROKEN, AND WE'RE LEAVING! AND THE NEXT TIME YOU'LL SEE ME, IS EITHER WHEN YOU'RE ON YOUR DEATHBED, OR WHEN YOU'RE BEING LOWERED INTO YOUR GRAVE!" she screamed, her mother looking at her shocked. Without another word, the little Sakunam stormed off to her room, slamming the door shut, and locking it._

**Reality**

"Good times..." Grim mumbled, now looking at the envelop she held in her paw. She sliced it open with a claw, and took out the piece of paper. She started reading it, her mind going blank. She soon smiled, finishing the letter. _Weird. Who would ever like me? I'm nothing special._ She thought, putting the letter back, and entering her home. Once inside, she went to her room, and fell asleep.

**Next Day**

Both Evil and Grim were outside Flippy's room, leaving the army bear with his Flaky.

"Why did you kill Flippy?" Evil asked, looking at the Fireline.

"Because he scared me, and I thought he was a military person." she replied, feeling guilty.

"Close. He's a retired army guy." he spoke, crossing his arms.

"Shut up!" she hissed, slapping him a little, leaving a red hand mark on his cheek.

"Owwww." he whined, rubbing the sore spot. She shrugged, stepping back as Flaky left the room. Grim then entered, leaving the other army bear outside.

"Hey Flip Flip." Grim spoke, smiling at her friend.

"Hey Grim!" he replied happily. She tilted her head. For someone who was in the hospital, he seemed like nothing had happened.

"You mad about last night?" she asked, putting her paws behind her back. He shook his head.

"Nope! I should've known better than to do that, but I didn't want to run out in front of you, so I was going to somehow attach the letter to either your tail or your shirt." he explained. She smiled, and patted his head.

"You're a nice bear." she said, making him chuckle.

"Yeah. And you're protective Fireline." he replied. She shrugged.

"It's in my nature, dude." she told him. He nodded, understanding.

Soon, Grim said her goodbyes, and left Flippy's room, heading for home.

"RUIN!" a voice shouted out. She sighed, and turned around. Standing there with his gun pointed at her, was a man in a green outfit. "Come quietly and peacefully, and I won't shoot." he told her. She walked over slowly, and once she was close enough, she snapped his neck.

"I ain't goin no where but home." she muttered, walking home.


End file.
